citiesxxlfandomcom-20200213-history
Cities XXL
Cities XXL is a city-building game developed by Focus Home Interactive as a sequel to their earlier game Cities XL. It was released worldwide via Steam on February 5, 2015.http://store.steampowered.com/app/313010/ The game allows players to design, build, and manage cities. The game has been met with mostly negative reviews citing lack of new features and still existing performance issues. http://www.incgamers.com/2015/02/cities-xxl-players-very-unhappy-with-new-focus-release Cities XXL lets you design, build, and manage the largest cities in the city builder genre. With an improved game engine, and offering a host of new features, there’s no limit to the richness and diversity of cities you imagine. Create and share photo-realistic cities thanks to a collection of over 1000 unique-looking buildings, including some of the world’s most famous landmarks! Now with Steam Workshop support, community driven content is coming to Cities XXL – making it the biggest and most bustling city-builder in the world. Discover Cities XXL Bigger and more impressive than ever before with a more powerful game engine and new interface, Cities XXL lets you become the mayor of your very own sprawling metropolis. With town-planning including homes locations, retail plots, offices, industry and infrastructure across 47 architectural styles and over 1000 unique buildings, manage the happiness of your city’s denizens, with leisure activities, landmarks, as well as ecology and pollution management. With new structures, but also all-new ecological buildings and upgrades such as the park-and-ride, electric car dealership, and bike hire, Cities XXL offers a greener approach! Manage the economy by sharing resources between all of your cities across over 65 maps (including new landscapes and environments) throughout the ‘Cities Planet’: trade anything from waste management to oil, fuel, and water – even holidaymakers and workers. Finally, create, share and download user crafted content via the Steam Workshop – an endless supply of user-curated content. From scenic villages to economic powerhouses, build, manage, and grow the city of your dreams in Cities XXL. * 1000+ unique-looking buildings to bring your city to life * 47 Architectural styles from many different cultures around the world * NEW: Over 65 varied landscapes including 5 new environments to develop on, from snowy alps to green meadows and seaside resorts * NEW: A powerful and improved game engine for an experience that stretches your city to the limits * NEW: Many different resources to exploit or produce, and to import or export, thanks to the improved trading system and the new freight airports. * Fine management of road traffic and public transportation networks (buses, metro) * NEW: New ‘green’ options such as industrial building upgrades, and all-new ecological structures like the park & ride bus company and bicycle rental services * NEW: Localized pollution levels to target and manage, including noise and smoke * NEW: New skies and moods to set the perfect backdrop to your cityscape * NEW: Create, share and download more easily an endless new supply of user-created content, thanks to the integration of Steam Workshop. Shaping the World Shape the world thanks to a gigantic selection of more than 1000 different buildings to create the cities of your dreams, on over 65 huge maps (including 5 new maps) with varied climates including new landscapes and environments previously unseen in Cities XL: from the sandy tropics to the chilly mountainous regions, dusty canyons to European plains, each terrain offers various economic challenges as you manage speedy development against expenses such as city utilities, waste disposal, electricity, water and oil. Find the perfect balance between city services, industries, housing, and leisure activities to content your citizens. Improvements from Cities XL Thanks to an improved engine, Cities XXL now offers better performances on both small towns and huge megalopolises counting millions of citizens. A''' new streamlined graphical user-interface''' of Cities XXL lets you build your city with ease! Find the exact building you’re seeking, and forget about sifting through a thousand of building, roads and structure types, thanks to new filters allowing you to select structures based on type, architectural style or regions. Finally, a new sky and mood system let you set the perfect backdrop to your cityscape. Gallery File:Screen1.jpg File:Screen2.jpg File:Scr01.jpg File:Scr02.jpg File:Scr03.jpg File:Scr04.jpg References External links * [http://www2.citiesxl.com/ Cities XXL official website] Category:2015 video games Category:City-building games Category:Video games developed in France Category:Windows-only games Category:Single-player-only video games Category:Steam Workshop games